


On the Couch

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skoulson Sex Cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Daisy unwind together after a field mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts).



> I have no idea where this came from - my brain is sometimes a very scary/weird place!

You slouch on the couch, legs spread wide, and your cock rock hard beneath your suit pants as you watch Daisy stripping out of her field suit. Once she's down to just her thong and tank, you beckon her over, and she sashays across the room, hips swaying seductively.

"Sit," you tell her, and point at the space on the edge of the couch between your spread legs. She smirks at you, then turns her back and sits down with her ass pressed up against your erection. She holds onto your spread knees, then begins to wiggle her hips from side to side, rubbing her ass across your crotch, and you can't help groaning at the pleasurable sensations that sweep through your body. She leans back so her head's against your chest and looks up at you, upside down from your point of view.

"Fuck, Daisy," you mutter, and bring your hands down to slide them up her body, pushing her tank upwards as your hands move. You groan again when you discover that she's bare beneath the tank – you hadn't known she wasn't wearing a bra, and your cock seems to stiffen even more against her still wiggling ass. She smirks up at you, and you tug off the tank, then begin to squeeze and massage her tits – her nipples are already hard as pebbles beneath your palms, and you're thankful for the improved prosthetic which means that you can actually feel when things, such as your lover's nipples, are hard (or soft) beneath your touch.

"Yeah Phil," she says, her voice breathy with desire. 

You continue to toy with her tits with your left hand, but you slide your right down her body and beneath the waistband of her thong. You're not surprised to discover her sex is slick with arousal, and you begin to stroke her – sliding a finger inside her wet heat, then adding a second. She moans loudly as you stroke her to orgasm, and she presses her ass even harder against your erection. You let go of her breast to fumble with your zip and button until you get your cock out, and she obligingly lifts her hips allowing you to push aside her thong so you can slide your prick into her.

"Fuck me, Phil." Daisy's tone is commanding, and you don't hesitate to obey, holding her hips tightly as you thrust in and out of her, and she rises and falls over you. It's funny, you think, the way you occasionally tell her what to do, but it's Daisy who's really in command in your relationship. Not that you'd have it any other way – you've always preferred taking orders to giving them. 

She comes with a loud cry, her muscles tight around your cock, and it takes very little, only a handful more thrusts, for you to follow her. She slumps back against you, and you breathe in her scent: shampoo and sweat and the musk of sex, and you want her all over again, even though you've only just had her, and you certainly won't be able to get it up again just yet. On the other hand, there's always oral – you love to eat her out, and she loves to ride your face, so maybe in a couple of minutes, when you've both caught your breath and your heart rates have settled back down to normal, you'll suggest it.

For the moment, though, you're just going to enjoy the sensation of your half-hard cock buried in her tight sex, her back pressed to your chest as you lightly stroke her belly and breasts, and your lips pressing soft kisses to the nape of her neck.


End file.
